Mechanical seal assemblies at cryogenic temperatures do not ordinarily include elastomers, such as natural or synthetic rubber, because such elastomers become hard and brittle at these temperatures. Conventional sealing between rotating and stationary members is usually accomplished by shrink fitting parts, the use of closely matched lapped surfaces, or by utilizing special "TEFLON"/metal sealing devices. While these conventional sealing systems are effective, the cost of the product is higher than one in which low cost elastomeric O-rings are used.